


Unlike Place

by lildino



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Kuron lives, Slow Burn, Tags to be added, allura stay happy or so help me, canon getting destroy by my fanfic of hammar, i forgot how to tag stuff, lotor not batshit crazy, they destroy his character so i'll fix it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lildino/pseuds/lildino
Summary: So they thought she would fall to the star,Yet here she stand stronger than before,And with Allies in stars





	1. Prologue: A Butterfly's Wings

The earth rumbled and quaked all around them. The stalagmites crashed around them. Panic screams of the Galra’s and slaves alike filled the vast mines. The air became cloudy as the dust was shaken from crevice in mine. Heavy machinery toppled over, crushing all who were unlucky enough to be caught underneath it. As quickly as it came the earthed stilled once more. Or from what they could feel. For where they were the earthquakes never stop.

She coughed as she stood up from the aftershocks of what the mine has went through. She’d been knocked over from aftershock. More annoyance for her but then again she was lucky she didn’t hit anything on her way down. Like so many around her had. Beside it wasn’t like her balance was good enough to withstand the aftershock. Or at least one of that magnitude.

She squinted her eyes annoyed from all of the dust kicked up from the aftershock. Thankfully she could still see clearly for few feet. After that at best she could see vague shapes before it was a wall of weird purple orange dusty cloudy. Who knew galactic evil was really into purple.

The aftershock wasn’t that big of surprise but one of that power was. Earthquakes were consistent on this asteroid/planet.They never got too strong just a simple shake powerful enough that lights swung or sometimes knocked lightweight stuff off the shelves. But the aftershocks were powerful. They were the ones everyone had to look out for. It was one of the reason that there were more bots than galra soldiers or slaves here. Aftershocks killed too many of them for there to be anything but bots. But the mines held important minerals that the Galra needed. Despite the bots being better here they did need non bots here for something. For machine could handle somethings but not everything.

She look around confused but focused. She was still a little disoriented from the aftershock. Despite being able to memorize the mine, the rubble had made her slightly confused on where she was exactly. Not to mention she was slightly disoriented from the aftershock. Well she had been through earthquakes stronger than one like this back home she also had been knocked over as well. At least she wasn’t scared like many of the aliens here. Beside this what she been waiting for, an opening.

She been planning for this for weeks now. Now all that careful planning was going to see action. This was her chance for freedom. This was their chance for freedom. She whispered quietly to her fellow slave next to her as she help them up from being knocked down like herself. Tell them to get up and start fleeing. Slave begin to shake their head no before she point to the galra robot that had been crushed. Another that are downed. Then they nodded enthusiastic. She warned them to escape quietly they don’t need to alert the few galra soldiers that were here to see what was going on. And to spread the word to any slave that they see. As well as help others escape.

Soon slaves started to leave the mines, unhindered by the robots who lay crushed under the rocks and machinery. They left quietly and in groups grabbing anyone of their own they could see. Eyes and ears and other sense open and looking for galra soldiers who avoid being crushed to death. But more importantly they left quietly. Not making a peep least their escape go noticed. This was their one chanced to be free. They were not going to be one to butcher it.

While slaves left for the opening of the cave she didn’t despite other slaves quietly urging her to. But she shook her head no and told them gently to escape. She would leave once she was sure that everyone was free. Beside not all of the bodies crushed under rocks and machinery were robots though. Some were their own. Slaves. Most times she was able to get a group to move the object. Sometimes it was kinder to end the suffering. Out of everyone here she was the only who could do it. The others would try to save them. While it no longer hurt her. It still hurt it the same time. She was used to this. Making hard choices. Will it hurt to send to their death she could. Beside this was slightly easier. She ended suffering, not creating it.

“That should be all of them,” she whispers to herself, looking over the last level of the mine. She turns to leave the damn place, and that’s when she hears it: distanced bangs, constantly hitting the metal. She followed the sound without hesitation. She wouldn’t leave till everyone was free.

It was worse than she thought. A wall of metal blocked the only entrance into the tunnel, the metal that once held up the entranced up had collapsed on itself trapping all who behind it to slowly and painfully death. Many of her fellow slave spoke in fear of that tunnel. It was death to all who went there. She heard the whisper within cells how slaves dying from being crushed under the rocks from tunnel. How many who got pick to go in the tunnel give what little they had to others slaves they close to. The dead don’t need anything. Then there was the desperate begging she heard, the wails when someone got pick. Many tried to beg switch places with loved ones but the bots won’t budge.Not even the soldier would budge. But some did some allowed slaves to trade places. Eventually it got so bad that even the Galra started to send in bots, not slave. Bots could be easily replaced, not to mention made more durable for what was needed in there.

She didn’t turn back. She marched forward with determination in every step, she would help them. She climb over the rubble and machinery. Despite the fact it hurt to climb over some of sharp rocks and machinery it thankfully didn’t piece her hands. Rather it would nice little workout if not for the fact people's life depend on the through it an going around some of the smoother pieces was annoying. Really annoying. Now if only if she could just crawl these whole thing she probably get there faster. Even though most of the dust settle she still coughed from the dust in the air. Then again it was lowest level. Everything was settling in here.

“Hello?” She called out into the tiny hole that was just her eye level. And being 5.0ft that was kinda good thing consider that the wall of metal death wasn’t climb able. And there was nothing for her to use as step stool. “Please” A weak almost a whisper cried out. “Please help us.” If it wasn’t for the fact her ear was next to the small hole she wouldn’t have been able to hear them.

Against her better judgment, she reached her arm into the hole. Her arm was just big enough to touch the other side. “I’m here” She said as her hand fumbled in the darkness till it found what she was looking for the other’s hand.

Images flashed through her mind. A Galra soldier in her mind hissed. A scared galra soldiers’ quiet voice whispered in her mind. Despite her anger and her hate she stay with them. Shaking her head no to any slave that came near her. She won’t have them be captured again cause of her.

Her arm hurt. The shifting metal was starting to dig into her flesh. And she pretty sure that there was a wound. But she never let go of the other hand. She held on despite her arm going numb. Despite her getting tired. Despite wanting to let go.

That’s how they found her. How galra soldier found the slave. Tired eyes look up at them. Fear gone and only relief that someone had found them. She told them soldier where on the other side of the wall.

                                                                 

She never let go of the other. She let them work around her. Whisper quiet encouragements to the other. Once opening was made. Other let go first. She let her arm slide from the hole. Her arm was bloody. Her forearm held the wound from the metal that was slowly digging into her flesh. Thankfully from the looks of it didn’t cut into the veins. It would scar but she would live.

She clutched her arm as she walk away. A soldier watched her as she sat down on the rock. Strangely gracefully for slave. But that one that had stuck with galra soldier. Despite knowing what was behind the wall. She called them and told who was behind that wall.. A soldier she said as look up it them with tiredness in her eyes. But not broken. Not like the other thought. She was unbroken. He could see. It was just hidden. She was smart.

**And a debt was own.**


	2. Chapter 1: A Dream or Reality

She was resting when the news came. They unit was being transfer to another command. One that had the her fellow slave whispering hopefully. She rose from where she was lying down. “What is it?” A simple question that hold such much in of their fate int it. What had stir her fellow slaves into such a hopefully whisper. One that risked the guards hearing them talk. They all knew what happens if the guards heard them. It meant trouble. They didn’t like it when the slaves started to whisper amongst themselves. So what had them so excited to risk the punishment. 

 

A more canine like alien ears perked up. Excitedly he look it her “Prince Lotor” She look at him with a deadpan face. “Ah right” He cough in embarrassment he forgot she was still new to galra despite being a quick learner. “Sorry Fiorella.” He said sheepishly ears pinned to his head in embarrassment. “But he the one we’re being transferred to.” He excitedly said like puppy as his tail wagged million miles per hours as he shared the good news. Fiorella smiled but still had no clue what he meant. 

 

Thankfully the person that she was using as pillow answer her question. “Prince Lotor is kinder to us slaves dear.” _Oh_ “Yea yea” soon her puppy friend started to of to explain everything. It sound too good to be true. **_Cloths????? Wages???? What was this prince after????_** She thoughts to herself. Everything they said about him seem to good to be true. He was either after something, generally nice or this was some long reaching plan that he had with the slaves. People aren’t that nice not with not without getting something in return even more with royalty, at least in her experience. 

 

Soon they all were shuffled into another ship where a soldier stood waiting for them with clothes neatly piled on a tables. “Prince Lotor require all of those who work for him to dress nicely” The soldier gesture to the table “So clothes have been provide for you.” He nodded to the robot “If your not able to fit into any of this clothes then info the robots and they find clothes that fit for you.” 

 

The all file into lines mostly cause most of them were afraid what would happen if they all rushed the tables. Fiorella thankfully was in front of the line. Something her fellow slaves did for her. After all she keep them safe and it was the least they could do for her. Not that she did so that they do thing for her. No. She didn’t cause she only who do it. None could do what she did and get away with it.

 

Dark brown eye widen in surprise when she found something that would not only fit her but in her style as will. She like dress and honestly she was surprised she found something to fit her small size. Considering how tall the galra where as will as most aliens. Even though it wasn’t the prettiest dress it was still one and one that look that it would fit her. She nearly hugged it to her chest in happiness. She didn’t need to let it show how much she really want this dress.The soldier point to room where they would able to change and shower.  _ Oh god a  _ **_shower!!_ ** ! She nearly squealed at the thought of shower. Nearly being the key word instead all she was get in the shower and clean the gunk off of herself quickly for those waiting in line wouldn’t have to wait long. Even though she didn’t get to spend as much time in shower as she want it was nice. Finally she was clean, being dirty was really starting to get on her nerves. Even if she didn’t show on the outside. Emotion that were seen could be used against her. Beside she didn’t know those here as will as those she was in same cell as. Or the new guards.

 

They were assigned to job. She along with many in her cell were assigned to the kitchen. Which was fine she could cook like no business. She had training nothing formal like colleges or something similar. But her grandmother demand the best. The best could cook for themselves. So she learned. Beside cooking also teaches you how to use knives. But the best thing out of all she had a room and yes she may have to share it with four other. IT'S WAS A ROOM WITH A BED!!! Beside she knew two of them from being same cell with them. The other two were new though. 

 

They all spent time pick where they would sleep. Even though they had to share a room it was fine. They had a little space to call their own. That’s a lot more they used to have. Beds were neatly design thought the bottom would lift so that one can store more things in it. The top bunks had drawers were the bed was resting. It was nicely designed to make the most of the room. Small then what she was used to but this fine. It be like when ALL of cousin used to sleep in her room. 

 

She laid down on the soft nice bed. She wasn’t sleeping she would be able to but this was nice just laying down and relaxing. One never did know what they would miss till after it taken from them. And she never image this would happen to her. “So hey let’s get to know each other.” The soft shy voice cut through her dark thoughts. “Hmm” she sat up from the bed. Looking at her roomate. Who look it all of them shyly. She look to other two cross from her and both look her before the sat up. Or in case of the top bunk get day and set on floor so they all could be eye to eye when they spoke. They talk amongst each other well into the night on their bed. Soon though the bed called them all into the realms of dreams. They all climb back into bed and went to a land that many had forgotten thanks to nightmare that wait for them every night 

 

Fiorella groan when she heard the knock. She didn’t want to wake up yet. Please Abelarbo let her sleep in a little longer. Then she open her eyes. And this wasn’t her room. It all came rushing back. All the memories but one she want. _How in_ ** _damn_** **_hell_** _did she_ ** _get here_** _!!!_ She tsk angrily before schooling her face into one that annoyed to be just woke up face. She reluctantly got off the bed and shuffled her way to the door. Opening she look up see not soldier but but worker. “Your lots has work in few varga. And I’m to show you where the kitchen mostly.”  She nodded. “I’ll give you a few dobosh to get ready.” She nodded again before closing the door.

 

“Guys” they set up quickly from there bed. “What is it.” he whisper fearfully as he clutched the blanket. The all where on high alert they all worried that if they did something wrong all the nice thing would be taken from. Worse they thought this was all  but a dream. That would give way into a nightmare. 

 

“We have work we need to get ready for.” they all let out a quiet breath of relief. Slowly each of them got ready for the day. It was mostly a quiet affair. One that was done quickly mostly cause they were afraid what would happen if they didn’t. Though yellow alien couldn’t really tell if the smol human was scared. She never seem scared not even when they were prisoners. But then again the maybe it was human thing. After the Champion was human. He squinted his green eyes it her. 

 

“Is everything okay Duodurc?” He giggled nervously “No it’s nothing to worry about” He nervously scratched his cheek.She stared at him for bit which cause him to shift nervously. “If you're sure.”  She went back to putting up her long hair. Hair was neat. And her’s was somehow really soft. Duodurc like to play with her hair when she would let him when they shared the same cell. It was fun and so different. Most aliens didn’t have fur and hair is even rare among species. 

 

The all finished before their guide came back. They all followed him with Fiorella somehow in the middle. It was almost like they were protecting her. She could understand Duodurc being protective but the other 2 weren’t in the same cell as her. Will slaves are generally more protective of each other.  _ That and mostly if they work or where in the same cell.  _ She thought to herself as they enter the kitchen.  _ Maybe it was just cause accident. Yea an accident.  _

 

They where give a tour of the kitchen, what was expected of them on will they worked in the kitchen. They were also the rules of the ship and other important things. Mostly everything on the ship was free game so long they had the code for the door. They could enter it. If they didn’t don’t try to open the door. They also be give a tour of ship later on their days off. They would be give their wages it the end of month or if they lucky when they hit the nearest flea market planet. 


	3. Chapter 2 : Big Buff Cheeto Puff

 

She hummed quietly as she worked with the kitchen staff. Mostly she was doing easy things. She was the smallest out of all of the kitchen crew and they weren’t sure if she could do the same things as them. Humans, they found out, were quite fragile compared to most aliens. Which was surprising considering the champion was human. Look at how easily he took down the previous champion. Who knew the scary species was delicate. But then again. Aliens that knew Fiorella glanced at her. She was reason that 90% of the slaves in their area escaped again. Despite being a slave herself she never broke. If anything there were rumors that started around her. Duodurc shivered in fear remembering a particular nasty rumor. Perhaps there was more to the human than what it looked like. Considering that Champion and Fiorella were human.

 

Personally Fiorella thought that was funny. Humans, fragile. She nearly giggled at that. So it seemed that one of human theory about Aliens being more durable than them was true. She hummed as she wondered if the other theories of human and alien were also true. Fiorella scrubbed a particularly stubborn stain out of a plate. They would have her cooking if not for one tiny detail. She couldn’t read galra. Which was rather frustrating. She didn’t like not knowing things. Not knowing could be dangerous. Even more so when you don’t know if they straight up lie to you. It would be hard to lie to her considering she spoke galra but still possible. Fiorella could speak only a little bit. But not enough to carry a conversation.  

 

She finished washing the dish, took off the washers’ rubber gloves, placed them so they were hanging on rack and moved on to moving the food scraps and unuseable food out of the way of the Cooks. Fiorella took care to not to mix the unuseable scraps with useable food as she took it way from the Cooks. Who were rather surprised to find this smol female suddenly appear at their side. She was so quiet when she walked. It was almost impossible to hear her when she walked. Even when she was slave of galra she walked quietly. None of them were quite sure if she species thing or if was her thing. There was current betting pool about it but till they could find more human the chance of that happening was slim. After all it was only her and champion in space. Humans live pretty far out that the chance of seeing them again was slim to none. 

 

“How do you always know what we don’t need Fiorella?” one of the blue and purple alien cooks asked as they continued to stir the food without looking at her. It was always unevering to them. She always knew when something need or when they done something when she took away. It was weird and none of them where sure if it was human thing or her thing. After all some species had sensor that allow them to keep eye on there area.Did humans have that too.

 

“Oh you know,” she shrugged, nonchalant, “intuition.” They all groaned as she smiled sweetly at them, much to their annoyance. They hated when she did that to them. But for it her it was like she was teasing her younger cousin who thought she was ALL KNOWING!

 

They grumbled as many of the cooking staff began to grab the containers of food to take to the galley. That left only her and few other aliens. She didn’t mind that it was only her and another yellow/white alien with blue for eyes. Similar to the galra’s eyes if not for the fact they did have pupils, but in a dark shade of blue as opposed to black like a humans and some aliens. It blended in and was hard to tell at a distance because of that. It was an interesting detail, she thought as she began to clean the stainless steel counters. From the corner of her eye she saw the others started to clean up around the kitchen as well.

 

They both heard a whoosh sound and looked towards the door. A HUG BARA GALRA LADY with some pretty pink ears and green lips. Bara Galra Lady looked left and right before choosing a random spot and started to look in the cabinets and drawers. Looking for something, as she would move objects in her line of sight, or close a drawer or cabinet if all it held was cooking utensils or spices. She ignored the kitchen staff as she continued her search. They all seemed to cower at the sight of her. She frowned. She didn’t want to be feared from others. She wanted respect, not fear.  _ They must be a new bunch if they fear me. _ Her frown deepened.  _ Damn, not here, where would they put it? _

 

_ She was pretty and from the looks of it the other thought that too, _ Fiorella thought as she analyzed the female half-galra.  _ But they were afraid her _ . But that might be cause she looked more like galra and reminded them of those who would hurt them. Take them. Who abused them to near death. Memories that were still very fresh from their time captive. That had them slowly, in gut-wrenching fear, shift away from the line of sight of bara galra lady. Not that she minded, she could ignore them and bara galra lady in favor of looking for things to finish cleaning. Normally she wouldn't have given a damn but the other alien was slowly turning completely white-alien from fear. They didn’t look too far from going into a full blown panic. And well, damn her bleeding heart.

 

With a tired sigh she asked, “Is there something you need?”  _ Best to get this over with this as fast as possible then let it dragged out, _ she thought weary as boredly stare up the Bara Galra Lady. _ Hopefully this was more reasonable if not oh will she deal with it if it came to that _ .  

 

The Bara Galra Lady give her slightly surprised look at her for a bit before answering. “Looking for raw meat.”  _ What? _ “For Kova.”  _ Kova everyone knew Kova how did this small alien not know who Kova was. Wait maybe she was part of the new recruits they got earlier. _ Bara Galra Lady stare down critically at Fiorella. 

 

Fiorella look up the female with confusion written on her face. What’s a Kova. Is this galra code for something. She wasn’t sure what to make of this. But she did know she couldn’t let Bara Galra Lady take any food lest anyone here get in trouble or has an heart attack from think they get in trouble from something being stolen. 

 

“The cat.”  Bara Galra Lady give deadpan as she tried her best to keep her face neutral. She might scary the newbie can’t have that. She wanted to respect by the people not fear. She want them to see her as someone who’ll keep them safe. The new one don’t know that yet. She need to keep a lid on her temper.

 

_ They have space cats?????  _ She blinked. _ This both interesting and great news for two reason. One Cause cat and Two, Cat. _ “We do but not for treats.” It was food and the scraps where not treats either there too be used another meal. The meal that was called surprise for the fact it was just bunch of stuff tossed in stew. Which she hear is rather tasty when it was done right. And a nightmare if done wrong. Thankfully the Head Cook was extreme good it making food.

 

The Bara Galra Lady look down at her and she look up unafraid and unflinching. “Even a little small piece of meat?” she asked Surely a small pieces can go unnoticed by the Cooks. It wasn’t like she was asking for whole meat. Just a teeny tiny pieces for kova. 

 

“No,” Fiorella said firmly. Oh God she remind her of her little cousin begging for sugar treats when they know they can’t having. Of course she was taller than her cousin and bigger and older. But god above she like child begging for sugar treats. Nghhh. Her heart squeeze as she thought of her family without her. Quickly she discard that thought as she look up it Big Bara Lady with her arm crossed to show she wasn’t bunging on this. 

 

“Fine.” The Bara Galra Lady said downtoughed and left the kitchen.

 

“You’re brave,” the yellow and white alien told her with an eye full of amazement. She heard the rumors about Fiorella but she didn’t believe them. After all it was rather silly and wish thinking to hear that a slave wasn’t afraid of galra. Even more when the galra are afraid of them. But she believe now after seeing how she didn’t back down from THE GENERAL ™ . 

 

“No I’m not,” she told her gently. She need to squish this before it got around the ship. Beside she was never brave. She did what duty called her to do. Or what only she could do. Brave meant she had choice in doing something. There was never choices just her duty. Beside she had better protection them most had against anyone wish her harm.

 

“Yes, that was General Zethrid.” She squinted her eyes at the alien. “One of Prince Lotor’s Top Generals”  _ Oops, oh well _ . She shrugged at the other, not really sure how else to respond.  _ Nothing she could do about that. _

 

She later learned that yellow and white alien name was Ielhea. Who also started to hero-worshiping her. Not that she cared, she was already used to it from back home, from her younger cousin and others. But it was cute. Ielhea, she later learned, was male. Which was good to know. He was slim and worked in as the Prep cook. And like everyone else he was TALLER than her.  But he wasn’t the only one that saw her stand her ground and hero-worshiping too. 

 

Ray, their heavy lifter, was a rock-like alien from the planet called the Balmera. He was painfully shy so he mostly worked out sight of anyone newcomers. Hence why she didn’t see him when she was talking to Zethrid. He was also fan of hers even if he had trouble talking to her without stuttering. He was cute. He did try to talk to her. He failed for the most part. She gave him comforting pat-pats.

Fiorella let out the breath she was holding. That last food rush was a killer. Leaving the kitchen, she went to the little area she managed to find on her last break.  It was a small area that was hidden by not just pipes but also cargo boxes and a tight squeeze. Which was fine because she was 5.0ft tall, which meant there were a lot of areas most people couldn’t get to because of their height, but she could. The perks of being smol is no place is too small enough for you to fit most of the time. The downside to it was she was small and a lot of things were out of her reach. Even more so here where everyone were DAMN GIANTS. She silently raged to herself as crawled to tiny places. Ducking under pipes. Barely getting through crates with enough room to walk comfortably. Finally to her little nook.

 

She let out a sigh.  _ Finally alone. _ Grabbing onto the ledge of cargo box, Fiorella lifted herself onto a cargo box that was taller than her, pulling herself over onto the ledge. She may have been weakened from the time in enslavement but she wasn’t that weak yet. There was no place she could train while enslaved, nowhere eyes weren’t watching her. Looking down at her arm she hummed as she carefully looked at her muscle. She needed to start working out again. Somewhere she wouldn’t be watched. No need to give away that she wasn’t easy prey. She let out another sigh of relief as she stretched along the crate. This she had truly missed. Leaningher back up against crate she relaxed. In the prison she was crammed in with others. Here, while she wasn’t crammed, she had four roommates and had no time to herself. The kitchen, well the kitchen was busy and alone time wasn’t possible. But here she could breathe. Just for a little while, then she head back to her room, so that the others wouldn’t worry.

Quietly, she began to sing to herself. It was song from her childhood, a song with a haunting melody that quietly encouraged you to sing. Till you eventually sung out loud and long with the singer. Well, she could only sing it and hum in certain parts. It still drew attention to it. For others that heard near her were drawn to the her voice, while they couldn’t get closer to her they stayed near her. Those who could hear it faintly went as still as possible to listen quietly as the melody manifested these strange creatures. Others smiled faintly as they remembered who was singing and the comfort it brought them in their dark times. As the last of the melody left her, she leant back against crate to rest from singing itself. Hummed quietly to herself as she let herself relax. 

 

It was the gently tap-tap of the footsteps that alerted her to others. Fiorella forced herself to relax instead of tense. A trained action that she hated to do but was necessary for survival in her long life. Even after the source that would kill her was dead. Lifetime of habit would never leave her. Not even when the reason was long and dead and rotting in its watery grave. Food for fish and other sea creatures. No she smiled threateningly at the long dead ghost. It was dead. And it would remain dead. No matter what.    
  


She forced her face to neutral. So that whoever came would just see a random person relaxing on a crate, nothing unusual about that. Soft tap-taps became louder and finally she could glance at the person who decided to disturbed her time.  _  Cat?  _ The whole reason she tensed up was because of a cat. Alien cat, but a cat nonetheless. She let out of an amused chuckle. Emotion flowed freely back to her face. “Kitty kitty you scared me.” She called to the alien cat, who purred at her in return. The cat easily jumped next to her plop itself right on her lap. Demanding attention in cat language she was all too familiar with her from own cat.  She let out a giggle and begin to pet the talkative cat. Who talked for a good while before decided it want purr more than talk.

“As lovely as this been pretty kitty I have to go now,” she told the space cat that kept grabbing her hand for more pat-pats. As much as she wanted to remain in this place, she had people who worried for her. Fiorella gave the cat one last pat before removing cat from her lap. The alien cat give an undignified meow and watched as she jumped down before following her as she begin to way back to out of her nook. She went a tad more carefully this time as now she had space cat winding itself around her legs and talking to her as she walked between the cargo boxes and pipes.

Fiorella and the cat walked out of that little area. She began to her walk to her room and the cat followed her deciding it wanted to walk with her. The cat would occasionally talk to her and she responded back,like how she would her own cat. She didn’t mind the odd looks or if they was some as the hallways were empty as she walked back. When she was finally in front of her room the cat decided to leave. With a meow the cat left her she walked into her room. She didn’t mind the space cat and hoped to see the space cat again. It was cute and she liked cats.  Three worried faces looked at her and nearly rushed.  _ Ah time to quiet some worried minds. _

 

Over the next couples of days it was a repeat of the last. Well, the highlight being the cat who kept coming back to her every time. A few times it was even in her room. Her roommates didn’t mind the cat, it was also highlight of their days too. Not to mention she was pretty sure that it was healing a good portion of them. Animals are good for many things but they best for healing. And this little space cat was the best for the job. To be honest, she almost thought he was trained professionally for this kind of thing. Did they have something here? Therapy animals? Seeing Eye Animals? Of course it was a bit annoying for everyone when that cat want to out of the room and one of them had to get up. But it was a small annoyance for everyone. Besides, she helped work out a schedule to keep from any one person doing it more than twice in row.

 

She let out a sigh of  relieved when rush had end once more. This time around, she didn't leave. She didn't want to leave it all to VII, the grey, lanky alien with the donut wand on his forehead. There was too much to clean just for one person and besides, VII was too much of a perfectionist and would remain here to clean throughout the whole time he should be sleeping. Fiorella thought, along with few others, that he might be a perfectionist cause like them he was a former slave and he was very very afraid of what would happen if they were less than pleased with his work. She was one of the few that could get him to stop cleaning. 

 

As Fiorella was cleaning the counter she noticed the smell of scraps. Meat scraps. Blinking, she remembered a certain pink-eared fuzzy galra that wanted meat treats. These were uncooked too like they wanted. The scraps looked too small to be used. She was 90% sure that they couldn’t use this for surprise stew. Beside this would be perfect for cat treat. But better make sure.

 

“VII,” she called out to the alien who was swiftly cleaning the soup station. Look up and across his station to see what Fiorella need to him to reach  for her or put way that tad to put for her reach. Just a tad. “Yea?” He couldn’t see anything he need to put way maybe something out of her reach?

 

She pointed to the meat. “You don’t think they’ll need this right?” He blinked in confusion. He 99.9% sure that she never eaten any raw meat. Maybe humans can eat raw meat? Did she just prefer hers to be cooked and season.  

 

He squinted at meat then her. “No it’s scraps.” He has question but he wasn’t sure how to ask her without it being rude. Beside she ate cooked meat and never balk at it like some species do when they need it raw or prefer it raw. He stared at even hard as if he could see the answer written on her.

 

She nodded and began to put them in a small box that allowed kitchen staff to take certain scraps of food for themselves, one of perks of being a part kitchen staff. “VII,” she said without looking away from putting the meat in the box. “Human don’t eat raw food.” Despite what he may have his face was very readable. Beside she could understand why he would think that she is the only human they had. And there was some species that eat only or prefer raw meat. Instead she was rather amused by it.

 

He looked back down sheepishly and scrubbed the station hard. As if he would scrub away his embarrassment. 

 

Once everything was squeaky clean and shiny enough that it sparkled as much as possible then she started to tell VII to stop cleaning. It took talking to him for a bit before she got him to stop. But he did stop eventually and with a lot of complaining. Now both of them were on there way back to their respective rooms. Though she did make sure he got to his room first for safety reasons, which were coded so he didn’t go back and try to clean some more. With a wave goodbye she left for her room. Or she would have if she didn’t have something to deliver. She let her hand trail along the walls as she looked for the galra lady. It was a mew that stop her as she walking further. “Hello pretty kitty.” She look down to see the pretty black cat that always visited her. “Would you happen to know where galra with pink ears would be?” Kova stared at her before MRRRROWwwing and walking slightly ahead of her as she continued to walk. Occasionally she would talk to Kova who would talk back to her.

 

She continued to talk to the cat as she walked down the hall. To those that watched her Fiorella walked in a aimless direction while talking to Kova who spoke back to her. Kova walked beside her and seemed like he was leading her. “You know pretty kitty I have no idea where I’m,” she told him as she looked around her. The blue-gray metal all more or less looked the same as a galra ship if not for the fact it wasn’t purple. Galra were really into purple but Prince Lotor seem to prefer actually lighting and non-purple colors. It made her really wonder why that was. People don’t go against the tide of one culture unless their reason. Humming quizzically to herself. It was very quiet to her; well, that was normal for this time of day for the ship. It was still very usual that there was some noise from someone in hall. “You know, I think I’ll get in trouble for being here.” She told the pretty kitty who just mewed at her. “True, I’m lost.” _ But somehow I don’t think that’ll cut it if I’m found here. _

 

At the end of the hallway there was door. A door that was unguarded. “I don’t see any guards so it should be fine to go here right?” She whispered to the kitty who looked at her before walking ahead of her to the door, looking at her like he expected her to open the door for him.. “Alrighty then.” Fiorella walked to the door, pausing for only a second to open it. Pushing the code got the door to open with a wooshsss. 

 

She walked into the room full of wonder and awe. _ Stars! It’s beautiful _ . It’d been so long since she saw the stars too. Fiorella wasn’t sure how long she sat down to stare at the stars for or even when she did. Just that she did and the stars were as pretty as she remembered. She missed them. The mines only had rocky roof above them. While sometimes things were sparkly above them it paled in comparison to the stars. Not to mention it also could be death from above too, in more than one way. While these weren’t her stars they were just as pretty. They still twinkled the same. Even if they were arranged differently, they were still stars. For moment she could pretend to be back home. Stargazing from her balcony with a cousin or two. With her two best-trusted friends beside her. For moment she wasn’t on ship, she was home. 

 

Fiorella didn’t notice the door opening or the fact that Kova was talking to someone. At least not till they were literally behind her. Her hackles raised. But she stilled her reacted. She didn’t tense, she let the other assume she still didn’t notice them. She would strike when the raised hand against her. Else she would play pretend to not notice the other.

 

“You lost?” They asked as they bent over to look down at her. It was the galra female she was looking for. Oh thank god she thought she be looking forever for her. Even with the pretty kitty help. She thought it would take rather long time. Time she could be using to rest. Those precious resting so few and far for her. Or where when she back on Earth and she rather enjoy all the rest time she can before she had to go back.

 

“Actually yes and no.” Fiorella tilted back her head to look sheepishly up at the female galra. “I was looking for you. Here,” She held out the box that held the meat scraps. “The treats you wanted.” Galra lady blink before she took it from the smol female. Honesty she can’t believe that she remember that she wanted the scraps for Kova. That was 4 movements.

 

Galra lady took the box and open the box that yes it was the meat treats she want for Kova. She blinked in surprise. She didn’t expect someone to remember. Even less one afraid of her. But now that she thought about it. Images of Dark Brown eyes stared at her, never fearful and brown never backing away in fear. 

 

“I thought you said you didn’t have anything.” She looked down at the petite female, suspicious. She remember the female more clear now. And one thing that stood out was how she never back down from that there was no treats. So why now was giving her this?

 

“I said we had meat but not for treats.” Fiorella point to the box. “Those are scraps that were going to get thrown away.”   _ She has good memory _ , she thought as looked up Galra lady.  _ She have to remember that. _

 

The galra nodded. “I see.” She held her glaze it the smaller female. Trying to see if she would flinch or show even the smallest amount of fear like the rest of them. Not that she blamed them though. She understood. It hurt though even in that understanding. But Dark Brown eyes didn’t back down. Nor did she flinch away. She couldn’t smell fear. 

 

Kova decide at that moment he wanted attention. “Ah, Kova have you been with her this entire time?” The galra female sat down mutter gentle to the cat as she reach down to pet him. Kova meow up at the Galra lady demanding attention and petting.Twisting around her legs to encourage the petting and attention. He wanted attention and wanted now.

 

“Ah so this is Kova,” Fiorella said as she leaned back on her arms as the cat meowed at both of them. Kova walk over to Fiorella rubbing up against her trying to get her to pet him to which she did.  Setting backup she petted Kova with two hands much to likes of cat. 

 

“Kova likes you.” The Galra lady noted. Kova was a friendly cat yes but he also was good it telling if a person was trustworthy or not. After all he was the only one who didn’t trust the assassin that came for Lotor. As far as she was concern Kova was good judge of character.

 

Fiorella hummed. “Will I think he just like I sing to him and give all the petting he wants mostly.” Beside she knew cats she had one herself. God did she miss her cat. Quickly she rid herself of thoughts of home and family. No use dwelling on something that make her sad. Beside she get home eventually.

 

The galra female let out a hearty laugh. “Yes that’s probably true.”    
  


Galra female petted Kova who moved to sit in the middle of the two. “I’m Zethrid,” she said as she looked down at the surprisingly small female. She was surprised by smaller female’s stature. Zethrid was used to being taller than a lot of people besides some full Galras. But this one was almost child-sized. Even when they both sat down she had to look down to look at the small female. She study the smol female for bit. She had hair like Lotor did but it brown a dark brown that remind her of her home planet where plants grow abundance. Eye where pretty too and remind her home for same reason as her hair.  Her skin reminder her of sardonyx she seen her grandmother wear around her neck when it was light it was a gleaming stone of brown with mellow facades.

 

“Fiorella.” She said as she looked up Zethrid with a smile.   
  
Both she and Zethrid talked long into the night/day, it’s hard to tell time if it’s day or night in space, about Kova. Bonding over their mutual love for cats. Fiorella even spoke of her cat she had waiting for her back home. Who, unlike Kova, was a long-hair cat but she didn’t even look like a long hair at least till it was bath time. Zethrid spoke of the funny stories she had with Kova. How almost every time someone sat down Kova would lay on them and how each one of them would remain seated till Kova got up. Fiorella spoke of the stories she had of her cat. How almost everyone was afraid of her and how the cat caught a robber and beat him up.   
  
“It’s true though,” Fiorella told the large female who was laughing her butt off. It really was. As unbelievable it sound her cat really did beat up robber. It was the most hilarious and ridiculous thing to come home to see her cat setting on robber who all but pissing himself in fear of cat comfortable staring him down in loaf form.

 

“I don’t believe you,” she said in between laughter. Kova she could believe doing that. But a regular house cat no. Kova was trained to handle combat situation. He had to in order to be Narti eyes. A regular house cat with no prior training. Then again it could be Earth’s cat where far more dangerous. She’ll have to think on it later.

 

“But she really did set on robber who was too afraid to move until we got home,” Fiorella said with big smile as she looked it the laughing Zethrid who was slowly dying from laughing too hard.   
  
The two spoke of some more of cats and Zethrid went as far as to show her videos of Kova she had and space cats that were popular and cute. It was late into the ship night before both of them bid each other good night. But in the end she found a friend in the other, an ally among this big space.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In celebration of Season 6 you get an extra update. 
> 
> And yes no worries guys i'm taking my fanfic hammer to fix canon. CAUSE HIM DOING THAT MAKE NO SENSE. Plus Kuron a person you just killed a person how could they. And Allura deserve to be happy.
> 
> Anywho this was chapter was beta by [tiani_j](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiani_j/pseuds/tiani_j)

**Author's Note:**

> In celebration of Season 5 being out i give you this. 
> 
> and a mighty thanks to my beta grunge0cutie and stardreamer(idk if they have an Ao3)


End file.
